Return
by ScuroMelodia
Summary: Mai and the gang have all grown since Naru left them all 5 years ago. They have all moved on with the belief that they would never return. Mai reopened the office with some help. Now she must face one of the most horrifying cases and take the past head on. You can come a see for your selves. Parings Unknown for the most part.
1. Chapter 1

Yes I know I need to do my other one (Russian Fox) but I have a lot of ideas that will not go away tell I get them out. After I get these all out I will update that story. If I start a story I will continue it one way or another. I would like to dedicate this to the really weird people out there that will read this and like it. This is for you.

Mai – 21

John – 24

Bou – 32

Ayako – 31

Yasu – 23

Masako - 21

Lin – 35

Naru – 22

Daichi (OC) – 24

* * *

'_Every time that my eyes close I see the same thing… Death. I watch as everyone close to me is slaughtered. Won't any one help me? Please someone help me...'_

"It has been 5 years since _they_ left. Everything was surprisingly enough going well. Everyone: Ayako, Bou, John, Yasu, hell even Masako still worked at the office. You see after _they _left I went out of my way and got the office reopened. The gang agreed to work again. Over the years we have all grown, Masako finally got over _him_ and got engaged to this lovely man named Daichi Tanaka. John, well to all of our surprises he actually quit priest hood but got cleared to keep doing what he does best, he also admitted to have fallen in love with some mysterious women. Yasu is still a lonely fellow, but hey not everyone can change. But the biggest change is Ayako and Bou; they got married a year after _they_ left and are expecting their first child. As for me, well you will just have to read to find out, now won't you?

Our adventure and your quest start now, on October 14, 2003. It is a cool fall day in Tokyo Japan and KPR was about to meet some old friends, good and bad ones, shall we join?

"Uh, boss?"

"What?"

"Umm, you may want to come out here and see for yourself."

"What could it possibly be Yasu?" I asked as I walked out of the room.

"Hello, are you Taniyama?" An elderly women asked as she walked to the center of the room.

"Yes, how may I help you?" I grabbed her arm and gently lead her to the couch.

"Could we possibly wait for the others?" she asked. 'Others?'

"Sure, Masako, tea please." As Masako went to get the tea I asked her a few questions.

"Ma'am what is your name?"

"Oh Olivia Davis." Everyone in the room froze we were all thinking the same thing, and to confirm it his voice soon sounded like a warning bell.

"Aunt Olivia I think you have the wrong place." He finished walking in. Him and Lin froze in there spots.

"Oh Olive, be quiet and sit will you?" We all looked at each other and broke.

"Oli…Ol…Olive." Yasu wheezed threw his laughter. John being the first to calm down spoke.

"Guys, laughing is not very nice." But he still had a smile on his face.

"John is right, please forgive our rudeness Dr. Davis." He just glared and sat down.

"Now let's start shall we?" Mrs. Davis announced.

"You see Taniyama-san; I live in an old fashion Japanese home. It was quiet up 'till about a year ago. At first just objects came up missing and so on, but soon after it started. I have a total of 14 helpers. 7 are females the other 7 are males. Well the other week two of them came up missing. They were soon found two days later skinned, dismembered, and dissected. Upon the wall written in their blood was **'Ο όποιος έρχεται κοντά θα πέσει σ 'αυτόν, ο Κύριός μας, όπως όλα τα άλλα μέλη.'** But no one knows what it is." I took the picture out of her hands and looked at it. That's when it clicked.

"Greek, John" he walked over and took the picture.

"Thy, whoever comes close shall fall to him, our Lord like all others shall." I nodded in approval. Dr. Davis was raising his brow.

"Over the years things changed, we all learned a different language to help with cases. John learned Greek, I learned Latin, Ayako learned France, Bou learned Chinese, Masako learned Arabic, and Yasu learned Dutch." That seemed to satisfy him for now.

"Well Olivia we will take your case please leave all information with Yasu there." Getting up I walked back to my office. I listened as they escorted them out, sighing as I heard the door shut I walked to my desk and grabbed my things. Soon a knock sounded at my door.

"Come in." John entered.

"Mai are you sure you will be ok?" Turning to look at my co-boss I nodded.

"I will be fine John, it will be like any other case but with a few bugs in the way." He didn't seem convinced. Over the years he had grown and put a stop to every one pushing him over and things. He has really grown these years and we are all quite proud when he first stood up to us.

"Mai." Sighing in defeat I gave. Did I also mention he had grown a back bone?

"Ok, ok I may have trouble but you all will be there and it isn't like we will have to share a base." He walked closer to me.

"Mai just be careful, I have a feeling something will happen on this case." He looked hesitant but just shook his head and walked out.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked to no one. I gathered my things and left for the night. We had a long time ahead of us tomorrow.

* * *

Ok I haven't decided who Mai should go with.

John

Naru

Lin

Bou

Yasu

You can pick and tell me. But if no one reviews and tells me I will go ahead and put her with John. Hmm that is an interesting couple for sure. And I am using Google translate for the Greek stuff, sorry I don't know anyone that knows Greek -_-'. Anyhow see ya'll later.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. First I would like to thank these people for reviewing.

KikkiDarkStorm

Smilandbecrazy

Dark Night

Guest-1

Morse25656

Guest-2- Though there was nothing on it lol

Kagome Pureheart – Yea I know I just hope that it is.

DarkRoseKiss

Jaz-147

Butterfly

Maple10 – Yea I know who you are.

Neko-Chan1131

The-One-That-Cries

Guest-3

Flayingbananas88 – I love that name XD

Guest-4

YueRieveWolf

Lulu808

Barajou29

RoyalBlueDressXx

Tullem

AnimeLover51799

EverlastingRyo

Celtyin

Wherethereispainthereishope

Guest-5

Now I would also like to apologize for not updating sooner. I went to six flags with my orchestra group and I was not feeling up to updating on Sunday. So please forgive me on that. Also the next chapter of Russian Fox should be up very soon. Anyhow let's go. Another thing you will see how the voting went at the bottom of the page.

AND I DO NOT OWN. (I will only say it here a disclaimer is on my page for all my stories.)

* * *

October 15, 2003

Wednesday 12:00 P.M

I sat in my car waiting for the others to get here. First came Bou's car and with him Ayako, Masako, and Yasu.

"Yo, boss it seems our priest is late."

"So it would seem Yasu," we watched as John's car pulled up,

"Sorry guys I sleep in a little late." We all laughed and loaded the vans. We were on the road for an hour when Ayako broke in.

"Guys It would seem that our house has one bloody past to it." I looked to John who was driving and back at Yasu.

"Tell us Ayako what-cha got" We listened.

"Ok well the house itself dates back to the 1700s; the residents for that period were all slaughtered. But wait in 1703 the same thing happened. Latter in 1800s it happens again same with 1803 and it keeps with that pattern…" John voiced what we all feared.

"It hasn't happened for 2003 yet," after that we all went into our own worlds. It didn't seem like long before I felt a hand on my shoulder and then a splash of cold water.

"HEY!" I jumped luckily someone removed me from the van and placed me on a sofa. Glaring at the one with the offending pitcher in hand, damn you John.

"John, what the hell?" I asked with a glare.

"Well Lil bird, you refused to get up 16 times now." I felt the blush rise to my cheeks.

"John, were is everyone?" I tried to get up way to fast.

"Shush Mai, everyone is off looking through the house set down," he handed me some pills

"What are these?"

"Ayako told me to make you take them when you awoke" I shook my head.

"Fine and how long have I been out?"

"5 hours" I jumped.

"What, why didn't anyone wake me before" he pushed me back down.

"I told them not to" I just stared at him.

"But why what right do you have?" his eyes narrowed

"Mai we all know you haven't been sleeping write with all of your work and papers. I don't need you getting hurt or worse being hospitalized for your health. We have all seen the dark rings under eyes and the way you have been drinking twice the amount of coffee you usually drink." I just sat there feeling guilty for putting them threw all of that worrying. For the first time in a long time I cried…. stupid emotions.

"Mai we aren't mad at you but you worry us sick still" he pulled me into a hug.

"But I never asked for help or anything, I have been putting you all threw all of this because I gave you all something minor to worry about." His arms tightened around me.

"We are fine Mai as long as you are we shall always be fine. Now come on I also told the others to go ahead and go to bed after words"

_John's POV_

I lead Mai to the room we will be sharing. The rooms were not big enough to fit more than two beds in each and there was only four open that were not being occupied by the helpers. Opening the door and walking in, she turned to me.

"Um John…"

"We will be sharing a room because of a problem with how big they are." She nodded and went to a random bed and plopped down.

"Hey John"

"Yea" but she never answered back. Looking over she was fast asleep. Getting up I pulled the covers over her.

"Silly girl" I proceeded to turn off the lights and went to bed myself.

* * *

Well how was it? Come now and tell me. And as I said at the beginning here are the results.

John – 12 (With my vote but Mine doesn't count I guess so) - 11

Naru – 9

Lin – 3

Yasu – 0

Bou – 0 (I realized my mistake AFTER I posted the chapter. So he doesn't even count. God I feel stupid for that mess up.)

Anyhow there we go I hope no one is to upset with the parings, but look at it this way things change. The paring could change for all we know. We will need to see were out story leads and sorry for this chapter being so short. Anyhow R&R the next chapter will be Sunday. Thanks again for the reviews and all.


	3. Chapter 3

Well here is the next chapter to Return. I am trying to get my calendar fixed so that I can update on time. Any how I would like to thank.

Rhiannonlee93

Dancingfingers

They were the only ones to review chapter 2. I would also like to thank all who has added this story to their Favorites/Alerts. Anyhow there we go. For a disclaimer look on my page.

* * *

October 16, 2003

Thursday 4:27 A.M

I awoke to what sounded like soft crying. Turning over so that I faced Mai's bed I noticed she was not there. Standing up I went over to the bath room door and listened and sure enough there was crying. I knocked twice before speaking.

"Lil Bird" no answer

"Mai can you open the door?" there was hesitant movement before the door swung open. Standing there in her clothes from yesterday with her hair a wild mess and tears still streaming was Mai. Raising a hand to wipe away her tears but instead she rushed into me and just hugged me. After a few seconds I wrapped my arms around her.

"Mai what is going on" she shook her head. Sighing to myself I picked her up and carried her to my bed. Recovering her I then laid on top of the covers.*

"Mai go back to sleep we will talk about what made you like this tomorrow" she nodded her head before snuggling into my side. It wasn't till 5:30 that I finally got back to sleep but that didn't last long.

"BOSSES YOU HAVE TO COME SEE THIS" Mai jumped but luckily since my grip was still on her she didn't fall off like she would have. I turned and glared at Yasu.*

"Oops sorry guys but this is kind of important" shaking my head in defeat and glaring at the other one present. As they walked out I grabbed my stuff and laid it on the bed, then went over to Mai's bag and gathered the outfit she usually wares on the second day of a case.

"John, how did I end up in your bed?" she didn't blush like she used to, over the years she has grown quite comfortable with me and the others, though there was other ways that the group got her to blush.

"You woke some time during the night and were crying in the bathroom, I woke up at 4:27 to your crying. You refused to talk and because what happened on the last case I didn't want to take the risk of putting you in your own bed." She just nodded and took her things saying thanks. 15 minutes later she immerges from the bath room, she has on gray flare pants, with a pale baby blue long sleeve shirt; she also has her waist long hair tied back in a low ponytail like Bou's.

"Looks good" she smiles.

"It is the same I always ware on these things" she walked over and sat down.

"Go get changed then we can go see what is wrong" nodding I left. A few minutes later had us walking down the hall and into the base room. _'Oh god here we go, please send Dr. Davis protection'_. But to everyone's surprise she just point blank ignores him. Yasu and Bou find it funny and Masako had to remove herself with getting tea to keep her laughter in. Shaking my head with an ironic smile I walked over to our side of the room and sat down next to Mai.*

"So Yasu what is it that you had to wake me up for?" He gave a week smile and pointed to the third to the last on the second row monitor.

"We were all going over the footage when we caught this, and since you are the only one who can read Greek we had to get you two up" Mai nodded her head I just sighed and gave a small smile.

"**Ο κύκλος θα αρχίσει σύντομα και αυτός θα αυξηθεί με τη δόξα."** I had to reread that before answering.

"The cycle will soon begin and he shall rise with glory." I translated.

"Cycle does he mean the slaughters?" Ayako asked from the couch.

"I believe so" thinking of a few other things I turned and looked at Dr. Davis and Mr. Lin I asked them what they thought about this.

"What do you two think it is?"

"It could be an old summoning with how old the house dates back and the way this thing keeps wording it. It would seem that someone or something will rise with a slaughter" everyone agreed to this, looking over to Mai I made a decision.

"Ok Yasu go with Masako and do a reading, Bou take Ayako and do temperatures." They grabbed their stuff and walked out with no argument. Usually when I take over something is wrong with Mai.

"John what-cha wants me to do?" looking at her I said her less favorite words but it was one way to get her.

"Tea and coffee" she glared at me for that remark. Laughing as she walked out with a dark aura I spoke again before she could blast something with said aura. She has grown over the years.

"And then you can come help me with a little research in the library" she considerably brightened up at this. Silently laughing to myself I turned back to the monitors. It wasn't too long before Dr. Davis began to speak.

"Father brown what exactly happened after Lin and I left?" I just turned to him.

"More then you will ever know most likely. It is not my place to say a lot of it, nor would I if I could anyhow. But I will tell you this, I'm glad you left" this seemed to shock them both but Naru more so than Lin, then Lin spoke up.

"Brown – san I was wondering, how is Mai's Powers" Looking at him for a bit before answering.

"They've grown in the past years and her dreams come more often or not sometimes two to three days before we even get the case and take it." Lin nodded getting up and walking over he then whispered.

"Here have her ware this; it will ease her powers so she can get some rest on this case. It won't completely stop them but it will limit them." He then leaned down so that Naru couldn't see his lips and read them. "And has she gotten over, um you know" I smirked at him.

"Oh she has been over him for quite a while, Masako to; matter of fact Masako is getting married soon." Lin actually stumbled back.

"You're kidding"

"Nope dead serious" he actually laughs as he walks back to his chair, a few seconds later Mai walked in with tea and coffee and to my great surprise enough for all four of us. She went to Lin first.

"Here you go Lin-San" he actually smiles at her and takes the drink.

"Dr. Davis" after setting it down she walks over to me.

"Thanks Lil Bird" she nods as she takes her coffee and sets the two stoic men across the room looked at me in confusion. A few minutes later after we are through, I stand and she followed.

"We are heading to the library be back soon" as we walked out Yasu and Masako came walking in so I told them and left.

**Time skip in the car**

"John what are we looking for?" I looked over to her then back at the road.

"Anything and you will tell me what made you cry like that last night."

"But it wasn't one of those kind of dreams" looking at her from the corner of my eye.

"If it made you cry like that I want to know and since it isn't one of those dreams no one else has to know," she chewed on her bottom lip. _'Hmm I wonder if she knew that was actually cute' musing to myself.'_

"You will think it's stupid"

"No I won't not if it made you cry like that"

"You may never talk to me" she said this as I pulled into the Library parking.

"What do you mean?"

"That you may be mad" I shook my head

"Tell me Mai" she took a deep breath

" ."

"Mai slow down and re-say that," we had pulled into the parking lot a little bit ago.

"I dreamed that I was 7 and that we were all friends, then one day we were all in our club house when some dark figure set it on fire after nailing the doors. I was the last to burn so I watched you all die. " I looked at her before pulling her into my arms.

"Ah Mai its fine as you can see we are fine." She shook her head before leaving the car.

**Time skip**

"Hey John come look at this." Standing behind her I leaned over her shoulder and looked at what she was looking at. We looked at each other.

"I'll call the others you keep looking" she nods as I walk to the other part of the small room. We were able to get into the back room were all the files were.

"Guys we may have a problem…We may need to go get our other equipment…Yea it looks like we will be dealing with one…..No we are still looking at things…Yea go ahead and take Masako to go and get it…..No don't tell the others just yet….Ok bye" turning I jumped back, Mai was standing about an inch way from me. She laughs at this I grab her and lock her in a hold.

"What's so funny Mai" she continues to laugh. I chuckle along with her and let her go. Problem is she doesn't step back.

"Mai," she continues to stare at my chest. I left her head to see her eyes glazed over.

"Mai wake up," _'I wish I had water'_ I though. Ever since Mai's powers had grown she will get random visions and some of them have hurt her before. She soon shook her head and looked at me before laughing.

"Um Mai why are you laughing?" she caught her breath before speaking.

"Masako just told Naru to go fuck himself, only in fewer words." I couldn't help but laugh. Grabbing the copies that we were allowed to make I started to walk out. Mai ran to catch up and tripped on air. Turning in time I caught her.

"You are going to be your own death," she just laughed before straightening up and walking out. Too bad that care free moment would soon be ruined.

* * *

Well what do you all think? I will update this story every Saturday. You should also go and check out my Beta's stories after all she works hard to correct my mistakes for these stories. So any how thank you all who have reviewed and added this story to something. So go check out _**Hurting With a Smile's **_Stories and don't forget to REVIEW.

-See ya


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so I haven't updated in a while but hey things came up that I had to attend to. I will not be able to update at anytime during the first full week of June, for I will be away at camp. I will try to update everything at less once maybe twice before I go. I would also like to send a prayer out to those that were effected by the tornadoes that hit More OK, and Shawnee OK, and all those in between. I would like to thank every one who has reviewed, Liked, Favorited this story, it makes me feel loved. Any how lets go on with the story.

PS. those who want to know about disclaimer look on my page.

PSS. Those who have wanted to see a little drama and backtalk then here you go enjoy.

* * *

**~Mai's POV~**

We arrived back at the house at 1 o'clock. As John and I walked in we could feel the cold atmosphere from what Masako did to Naru. As I went to set down two famous words rang out not three but two, I knew exactly who said it.

"Mai, Tea" damn that narcissistic idiot, well guess what Naru I don't work for you anymore.

"Mr. Davis I would appreciate that _you_ do not boss _my_ employees around." Ah John you are a life saver… sometimes. Naru chose to say nothing and go back to the monitor. For once in a while I decided to be nice and went to fix tea, but of curse nothing is THAT simple with me. Leavening the room I walked down the long narrow hall.

"God this thing gives me the creeps" finally reaching the kitchen door I slid it open. Right when it opened five knives came flying out. Dodging them but somehow ending up in the kitchen at the same time I cursed. The door slammed close before I could do anything about it. Looking around an eerie feeling started to build. Hearing something open I turned only to have a bread knife go through my left arm. Whimpering I feel to the ground.

"Damn I need to get the fuck out of here" looking around I noticed with a sick realization that the chairs and all were floating.

"Well one thing to do in this case" right as the things came flying I screamed the first name that popped in my head.

"JOHN" I just hope he heard, or at less someone did. Soon the darkness engulfed me taking away the pain.

_**~Mai's Dream~**_

'_Damn when will I stop being targeted? I thought bitterly to myself. Looking around I noticed I was in the hall again. Hearing noise start at the end I walked towards it. Coming to a stop in front of an old bamboo wooden door were the nose seemed to be coming from I went to open it. As I almost open it to see what the noise was but a hand jerked me away. Turning to the owner of said hand I saw Zak, my new spirit guide._

"_Zak what the hell?" He looked scared and when Zak looks scared it means trouble._

"_Mai you need to get Ayako out of the house."_

"_But Why Zak what is going on?" He when to say something but then he jerked around._

"_Mai there is no time you need to go now it knows you are here, Ayako and the baby are not safe." Before I could ask any more I heard a deep demonic growl, Zak turned to me and said sorry before he forced me out of my dream._

_**~5 hours after Mai was attacked in the Kitchen~**_

Setting up I quickly ran out of the room to go to Ayako's completely ignoring the dizziness from standing too fast. I heard John and them behind me but I did stop tell I got to Ayako's room. Busting threw the door I started to gather her things.

"Mai what the hell do you think you are doing?" Ayako asked as she watched the brunet pack and stuff all of her cases.

"Ayako Zak said you and the baby aren't safe here and that you need to leave. Ayako, Zak looked scared as hell when I saw him and you know that that is never good." All of a sudden Ayako was also packing, the last time Ayako argued with Zak on what he said she almost lost the baby. Right when John and they showed up we had gotten all of her stuff packed.

"Mai what is going on?" John asked as he came to stand beside me.

"Zak said for Ayako to leave or the baby will die" Bou looked worried, Naru raised a brow, and the rest must not be back yet.

"Who is Zak?" Naru asked.

"You know Naru for once in your pathetic life start thinking of others instead of yourself. Does it mean nothing to you that Ayako MAY be endanger. You may not feel empathy but others do, and Zak is my Spirit guide." I helped Bou and John grab Ayako's gear and carry it all out to the second car.

"Bou I want you to take Ayako's to her parents." Bou nodded his head and got in the car then drove off. I turned to John who was still standing behind me.

"Mai what else did he say?"

"That this will be very dangerous, oh and John remind me to tell Masako when they get back that she did one hell of a job on snapping at Naru" I finished saying as I walked off to go back into the house. But what I didn't know then was that this case was going to be a lot harder than out normal ones.

* * *

Well how was it? Come now you can tell me I wont bite...hard anyhow...XD. Anyhow please review and tell me what you all want to happen or what should happen soon. After this chapter things start to pick up, and not for the better ether. Anyhow I have to go so see ya around.


End file.
